Liquid submersion cooled electronic systems and devices are known. One example of an array of liquid submersion cooled electronic devices is an array of liquid submerged servers (LSS's) arranged in a rack system. An example of an array of LSS's in a rack system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,905,106, 7,911,793, and 8,089,764. Another example of an array of liquid submersion cooled electronic devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,451,726.